Mi Pequeño de Ojitos Color Esmeralda
by Yaem gy
Summary: Te sentí en mis venas y luego en mi vientre. Te di la vida y mi vida la dí en tu nombre. Eres mi amor, eres mi alma. Eres mi pequeño de Ojitos color esmeralda. Todos los Personajes de JK Rowling


Cuando supe que existías sentí como si me rodeara un manto fresco de aroma a primavera. Me sentía viva. Cada poro se expandía en mí, cada cabello se erizaba y podía sentir el torbellino que vibraba en mi vientre.

Una alegría que jamás creí posible me invadió por completo. Corrí y busqué a tu padre por los pasillos y cuando me vio lanzarme a sus brazos me miró desconcertado. Yo reía y le besaba sin parar y el me miraba sin poder entender la razón de mi felicidad.

-Tendremos un hijo James… tendremos un bebé- le dije extasiada y le tomó algunos minutos comprenderlo.

Luego, me abrazó y me levantó en vilo gritando todo el que quisiera escuchar que él, James Potter, sería padre.

Poco a poco comencé a soñarte ¿Cómo sería tu carita? ¿Cómo serían tus ojitos? ¿Serías pelirrojo como yo, o tendrías el cabello negro que tanto amo en tu padre? Mil imágenes de niños pasaban por mi mente pero ninguna calmaba mis anhelos. Porque tú eras algo nuevo y desconocido. Alguien único y especial.

Cada día, cada mes, aprendía a conocerte más. Te gustaban mucho las manzanas rojas, pero odiabas los rábanos. Cuantas veces James tuvo que salir a medianoche porque tú no podías dormir sin probar cerezas y frutillas con chocolate.

-Vaya pequeño… te gustan las frutas rojizas… no vaya a ser que cuando seas un hombre a ti también te atrape una pelirroja-decía siempre tu padre con una sonrisa.

Mi vientre creía y creía y con cada centímetro mi corazón se ensanchaba un poco más. Mis senos se llenaban de leche como mi pecho se abarrotaba de amor. Mi piel se transformaba, mis cabellos brillaban. Mis ojos habían adquirido un brillo nuevo y mi sonrisa cada día se ensanchaba a la par de mi cintura. James una mañana me rodeó mientras me miraba en el espejo y me dijo suavecito al oído:

-No puedes estar más hermosa-

La noche del parto temblaba sin control. Para mí era como si estuviera en la preparación de una cita. La cita más importante de mi vida. Esa noche conocería al hombre de mi vida.

Y naciste de madrugada en una salita pequeña y blanca. Solo tres estábamos allí esperando tu espectacular llegada, el medimago, la asistente y yo. Demoraste un poquito pero cuando asomaste a este mundo las lágrimas de emoción se desbordaron en mi rostro. Eras la fusión perfecta entre tu padre y yo. Tenías su cabello oscuro que adoraba y mis ojos, verdes esmeraldas nuevas, brillantes y puras. Y pasaste a ser en ese instante mi pequeño de ojitos color esmeralda.

Me miraste como preguntándome si era yo la que te había dado albergue por tantos meses y al momento de escuchar mi voz tu llanto se calmó, dando paso a unos dulces gemiditos que me estremecieron el alma. Al tenerte en mis brazos me sentí poderosa, fuerte. Sentí el poder de la tierra misma y de toda la magia correr por mis venas y supe que sería capaz de todo por cuidarte. No dejaría que nada ni nadie te lastimara, primero moriría por salvarte.

Nos fuimos conociendo y cada uno supo hechizar y encandilar a otro. Tú me mirabas con esos ojitos de gemas y yo caía rendida a tu encanto. Yo te lanzaba risas y mimos y tú me adorabas cada día un poco más. Tu padre nos miraba y sonreía gustoso. Y los dos lo conquistábamos con sonrisas y balbuceos. Éramos sus tesoros y él nos cuidaba con devoción.

Sí, porque no todo era felicidad en este mundo al que tu padre y yo te habíamos traído. Un poder oscuro, un poder maldito se había instalado y reinaba con terror entre nosotros. Su nombre era prohibido y su maldad absoluta y despiadada. Él no conocía la bondad, mucho menos el amor… y un día, gracias a una profecía condenada, comenzó a buscar a su peor enemigo, un enemigo poderoso pero que en ese momento no podía defenderse por sí mismo. El buscaba a un niño nacido los últimos días de julio… y ese niño… eras tú.

Y cuando supe de su cacería mi corazón se trisó de dolor. Un miedo que jamás creí conocer invadió mis venas y te abracé con todas las fuerzas de mi alma. Tu padre también temblaba y nos abrazó a ambos con pánico y adoración.

-No permitiré que le lastimen Lily, te lo juro, primero muero antes que ese infeliz lo toque- Me susurró, mientras por mi cuello caía una de sus lágrimas.

Y desde ese momento todo fue miedo, ansiedad y sufrimiento. Tuvimos que escapar de todo y escondernos del mundo. Nuestra casa pasó a ser un lugar proscrito solo conocido por los seres en los cuales más confiábamos. Sirius, tu padrino, un mago talentoso y vivaz, de alma pura y fuerte. Y Peter, nuestro gran amigo y confidente del cual James no dudaría jamás.

Ya no podríamos salir a tomar la brisa de la tarde, ni mirar los pajaritos volar a nuestro alrededor. Ya no podría cortar florecitas que tú esparcirías por todos lados riendo sin parar. Ahora nos conformábamos con mirar por las ventanas mientras tu padre hacía aparecer pajarillos dentro de casa para hacerte feliz por un rato.

Tu cumpleaños fue pequeño. Sin la algarabía que merecías. Solo tu padre, tú y yo… y una torta con una sola velita. Tu padrino te mandó de regalo una escoba y al verla tus ojitos esmeraldas brillaron como luceros matutinos y aunque me negaba a que te subieses por temor a una caída tu padre logró convencerme. Tus carcajadas me deleitaban mientras recorrías al vuelo la sala, con férrea protección de tu padre detrás. Y supe en ese momento que James nunca permitiría que el Innombrable te tocara.

La noche de brujas estábamos los tres jugando con burbujas. Tú movías tus manitos y las reventabas extasiado, mientras James te miraba y sonreía dichoso. Decidimos que esa noche nos olvidaríamos de todo ese abismo que se cernía a nuestro alrededor y disfrutaríamos de la dicha de estar juntos y amarnos sin límite. Al poco rato comenzaste a dar pequeños cabeceos que eran el anuncio de que ya era hora de descansar. James te tomó en sus brazos, dejando la varita en la pequeña mesita del saloncito, y te besó la mejilla en un sonoro beso. Luego me dijo que me amaba y sus labios se sellaron en los míos. Subí las escaleras dándole una última mirada al hombre que amaba quién nos seguía con la suya.

Te acostaba en la suave cuna cuando un sonido horrendo me paralizó. Era el tronar de una puerta y el grito de pavor de mi amado me anunció que nuestra quimera se había terminado. El maldito nos había encontrado al fin y James había pagado con su vida el proteger la tuya. Mis manos temblaron y no supe que hacer. El dolor por la pérdida de mi amor me aturdía y mi pánico por perderte me movió por nuestra habitación como una fiera protegiendo a su cachorro. Estúpida de mí, había dejado la varita lejos y ahora estábamos a merced del asesino.

Cerré la puerta como pude y corrí a tu lado para hacerte un hechizo protector. Era un hechizo viejo pero poderoso, lo único que mi corazón de madre logró transmitir a un cerebro bloqueado por el terror. Un hechizo de amor profundo que ni el Innombrable podría destruir.

-Harry… se valiente, se fuerte… mamá te ama y te amará por la eternidad- Te dije en mi débil aliento ya entregada al desconsuelo de la derrota.

El Innombrable derribó la puerta. Lloré, supliqué y gemí, pero nada pudo conmoverlo. Su meta era matarte y nada lo detendría.

Y me puse frente a él con el corazón desbocado, el sudor frío en el cuerpo y estremecida hasta los huesos. Me puse en medio de ambos porque tú eras mío y para llegar a ti, él tendría que matarme.

Una luz verde salió de su varita, una luz opaca y fría que no se comparaba con el verde brillante y vivo de tu mirada. Me golpeó el pecho y ya solo mi mente se fue volando, volando triste y desolada sin ti. Sin mi pequeñito de ojitos color esme…


End file.
